Emily
Emily *'First Appearance:' Young Tucker (cameo), Logan Leaves his Mark *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Diesel 10, Spencer *'Voiced By:' Gwyneth Brinkley (Logan Leaves his Mark only), LizProductions5784 (The Suggestion Box onwards), Annie C. (Carols in The Forest, singing voice only) Emily is a beautiful emerald engine who handles goods and passengers on the Main Line. Bio When Emily first came to Sodor, she took Annie and Clarabel by mistake, causing Thomas and the other engines to be very cross with her. However, after saving Oliver and Toad from a collision at the crossover, all was forgiven and she was rewarded with two coaches of her very own. Emily used to reside in Knapford Sheds until a new berth was constructed for her at Tidmouth. When Paxton was damaged during the destruction of Blondin Bridge, Emily kindly shunted the battered diesel to the works. Emily has recently been seen around The Wharf and The Lumberyard. When Emily met James at the Crosby Coaling Plant, she filled in the vain red engine as to Logan's exclusive shunting duties around the coal plant. When James further disparages the little shunter, Emily departs, quite put off by James' rude remarks. Emily was present during Richard Hatt's suggestion box presentation. She was thrilled at the idea of a permanent station pilot, but after Gordon's refusal to allow Dennis do the job, and Charlie and Whiff's eagerness to do the job, Richard moved on. Emily was also pleased at the idea of banning "Auld Lang Syne," though she didn't mind Donald and Douglas singing it, as long as they sang in tune. Later, when Charlie berated Kevin's lousy slapstick, Emily pointed out that the crane was not trying to be funny, but that he was actually just that clumsy, which intrigued Charlie greatly. Later, when Richard was forced to read the comment about Gordon being a galloping sausage, Emily stormed off, disgusted at the immaturity of some engines. Persona Emily is a beautiful, cheerful and friendly young tender engine that acts as a sisterly figure to the engines. She has a big heart and loves to look after her friends. On some occasions she also enjoys feeling like she is in charge and appears very bossy to the other engines, which can be a bit problematic. All the same, she is a kind engine who is very concientious of the well-being of others, to the point where she almost always has to be involved. Appearances *'Season 2:' Young Tucker (cameo), Hibernation (cameo), Blunderbuss (cameo), Swashbuckler (cameo), Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' Marion Saves the Day (cameo), Logan Leaves his Mark, Culdee Fell (cameo), The Suggestion Box, Penn Pals (cameo), Ice Breaker (cameo), Percy and Asbestos, James Goes On A Streak, Carols in The Forest *'Web Clips:' Thomas the Tank Engine 70th Anniversary Celebration! (cameo), Timothy, Bill, Ben, and Marion - Meet the Characters! (cameo), Percy's Kafka Dream (cameo), Emily, Toby and Henrietta - Meet the Characters! Gallery Emily_the_Emerald_Engine.jpg James and Emily.jpg CallingAllEnginesRemakeScene.png Elsbridge Culdee Fell.jpeg Still for episode.jpg PennPals15.jpeg Molly Emily.jpg Screen Shot 2017-02-26 at 10.52.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-26 at 10.52.41 AM.png L3M3tYRc.jpg-large.jpeg Emily's Coaches Side.PNG Emily's Coaches.PNG Emily-with-Coaches.png Emily and Murdoch .jpg Jamesgoesonastreakview2.png Jamesgoesonastreakview.png Screen Shot 2018-02-21 at 3.06.30 PM.png Emilywarehouse2.png Emilywarehouse.png Gordon Single Tear.PNG Screen Shot 2018-06-17 at 10.01.42 PM.png DSC 0822.jpg DSC 0812.jpg O Christmas Tree Carol Video tree.jpg Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Main Line Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam Team Category:The Great Railway Show Category:Female Characters Category:Television Only